The present invention relates generally to the fields of computational chemistry and molecular modeling and, more specifically, to butyrylcholinesterase polypeptide variants with increased catalytic efficiency.
Cocaine abuse is a significant social and medical problem in the United States as evidenced by the estimated 3.6 million chronic users. Cocaine abuse often leads to long-term dependency as well as life-threatening overdoses. However, no effective antagonist is currently available that combats the reinforcing and toxic effects of cocaine.
One difficulty in identifying an antagonist to treat cocaine abuse arises largely from the narcotic's mechanism of action. Specifically, cocaine inhibits the re-uptake of neurotransmitters resulting in over-stimulation of the reward pathway. It is this over-stimulation that is proposed to be the basis of cocaine's reinforcing effect. In addition, at higher concentrations, cocaine interacts with multiple receptors in both the central nervous and cardiovascular systems, leading to toxicities associated with overdose. Because of this multifarious mechanism of action of cocaine, it is difficult to identify selective antagonists to treat both the reinforcing and toxic effects of cocaine. Additionally, antagonists that block cocaine's binding to its receptors tend to display many of the same deleterious effects as cocaine.
Recently, alternative treatment strategies based on intercepting and neutralizing cocaine in the bloodstream have been proposed. For example, dopamine D1, D2, and D3 antagonists affect the reinforcing potency of cocaine in the rat model, these antagonists display a narrow range of effective doses and the extent of decrease in cocaine potency is quite small. In addition, these dopamine antagonists produce profound decreases in other behaviors when the doses are increased only slightly above the levels that display an effect on cocaine self-administration behavior.
A separate treatment strategy involves partial protection against the effects of cocaine using antibody-based approaches. Limitations of immunization approaches include the stoichiometric depletion of the antibody following the binding of cocaine. The use of a catalytic antibody, which metabolizes cocaine in the bloodstream, partially mitigates this problem by degrading and releasing cocaine, permitting binding of additional cocaine. However, the best catalytic antibody identified to date metabolizes cocaine significantly slower than endogenous human serum esterases.
In vivo, cocaine is metabolized by three principal routes: 1) N-demethylation in the liver to form norcocaine, 2) hydrolysis by serum and liver esterases to form ecgonine methyl ester, and 3) nonenzymatic hydrolysis to form benzoylecgonine. In humans, norcocaine is a minor metabolite, while benzoylecgonine and ecgonine methyl ester account for about 90% of a given dose. The metabolites of cocaine are rapidly cleared and appear not to display the toxic or reinforcing effects of cocaine. Low serum levels of butyrylcholinesterase have been correlated with adverse physiological events following cocaine overdose, providing further evidence that butyrylcholinesterase accounts for the cocaine hydrolysis activity observed in plasma. Human plasma obtained from individuals with a defective version of the butyrylcholinesterase gene has been shown to have little or no ability to hydrolyze cocaine in vitro, and the hydrolysis of cocaine in plasma of individuals carrying one defective and one wild type copy of the butyrylcholinesterase gene has been shown to proceed at one-half the normal rate. Therefore, it has been suggested that individuals with defective versions of the butyrylcholinesterase gene are at higher risk for life-threatening reactions to cocaine. Recently, administration of butyrylcholinesterase has been demonstrated to confer limited protection against cocaine overdose in mice and rats.
Although administration of butyrylcholinesterase provides some effect against cocaine toxicity in vivo, it is not an efficient catalyst of cocaine hydrolysis. The low cocaine hydrolysis activity of wild-type butyrylcholinesterase requires the use of prohibitively large quantities of purified enzyme for therapy.
A number of naturally occurring human butyrylcholinesterases as well as species variations are known, none of which exhibits increased cocaine hydrolysis activity. Similarly, although a variety of recombinantly prepared butyrylcholinesterase mutations have been tested for increased cocaine hydrolysis activity, only one such mutant, termed A328Y, has been identified that exhibits increased cocaine hydrolysis activity. Further butyrylcholinesterase mutations that lead to increased cocaine hydrolysis activity need to be identified to permit clinical evaluation of butyrylcholinesterase.
Thus, there exists a need for recombinant butyrylcholinesterase polypeptides capable of hydrolyzing cocaine significantly more efficiently than wild-type butyrylcholinesterase. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.